fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Fusion (All-in-One title)
Mario Kart Fusion (マリオカートフュージョン Mariokātofu~yūjon) is the 14th Mario Kart title by Nintendo. This game takes all the tracks, battle modes, characters, nd such of all the previous'' Mario Kart titles, including the Arcade series, and puts them into one game. It features new content as well, such as a playable Robo-Mario and Mecha-Bowser, new karts, customizability with emblems and music, and even has content from many other non-Mario Kart games, like Kirby Air Ride and Diddy Kong Racing. Games That Culminated Into This Collection The many games that came together for this are the following: *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 7 *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Mario Kart Tour *Mario Kart Arcade GP *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX *Mario Kart Arcade GP VR *Kirby Air Ride *Diddy Kong Racing *''Mario Party ''series *''Marble Blast ''series *Pac-Man World Rally *Crash Nitro Kart This collection is very strange, seeing as it uses content from non-Nintendo IPs for this game. Characters The characters used in this game consist of all the Mario Kart series characters, as well as some extras: *Kamek, an unused character for Mario Kart 64 *Kirby from Kirby Air Ride *Meta Knight from Kirby Air Ride *King Dedede from Kirby Air Ride *All characters from Crash Nitro Kart *All characters from Pac-Man World Rally *Robo-Mario *Mecha-Bowser *Professor E. Gadd, an unused character for Mario Kart DS Vehicles This game uses 5 vehicle types, including the hidden Marble mode. *Karts *Bikes *Stars *Planes *Marble (Unlocked through a cheat code inputted in the Customization options) Game Modes This game has many game modes, old and new. *Grand Prix *Bob-Omb Blast *Balloon Battle *Shine Stealers *Coin Runners *Renegade Runners *City Trial *Gem Hunt *Training *VS *Missions The Training Mode is similar to Melee's training mode, as to how you can select items, CPU movement, and Speed at will, as well as having various targets for helping with aim. It also has a crosshair on the bottom screen to show where an item will land if thrown foward onto level ground. If holding a shell or similar item, a guide will appear on the Game View screen to show the path the item will take if thrown from the current position. Customizeability This game has many ways to customiz your playing experience. With Music, you can switch between Fusion's soundtrack and the original games' soundtracks. You can also choose the Starting Fanfares, Menu music, Credits music, and Extras music. You can choose whether or not to use Double Item Boxes, however this option is overwritten by the Double Dash Mode. This allows for two characters to use one kart. However, the only karts that will be available for use will be those from Mario Kart: Double Dash. You can switch between fading to black and respawning or having Lakitu pick you up immediately after falling off the track. You can also select whether or not multi-items like Triple Bananas either surround you, follow behind you, are used all at once, or use their original behavior. Items This game features many items, including but not limited to: *5 Bananas *Black Shell *Giant Banana *Chain Chomp *POW Block *Boo *Triple Pie *Galaga *Air Horn *Blue Shell Grand Prix The Grand Prix is popular for having many cups, organized into categories: *SNES cups *N64 cups *GBA Cups *GCN Cups *DS Cups *Wii Cups *3DS Cups *Wii U Cups *Deluxe Cups *Arcade Cups *Arcade 2 Cups *Arcade DX Cups *Arcade VR Cups *Tour Cups *AR Cups *DKR Cups *PWR Cups *Unused Cups *Miscellaneous Cups *Rally Cup Along with all these cups, there are 6 race types: *50cc *100cc *150cc *Mirror *200cc *Special There's also the hidden Marble Mode, based entirely on the gameplay physics of the Marble Blast ''series. Overall Style The game is designed to have a style very similar to Mario Kart DS, with low polygons and 2D objects. This gives a nostalgic effect while also keeping the framerate high and file sizes low. The game was released in late 2023 with great reception overall. Category:Mario Kart (series)